


Hammer and Wires

by SixGod



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixGod/pseuds/SixGod
Summary: 某天，Bandit给Sledge的大宝贝通了电……





	Hammer and Wires

在难得的假期午后被Seamus搡进更衣室角落时，Dominic比谁都清楚对方这么做的原因。倒不如说，和以往一样，这又是一次标准的自作自受。  
五分钟前，他还靠在训练基地的阳台上就着啤酒抽烟，或许有些烟蒂和啤酒沫子会随着他手部轻微的晃动落到地面。和其他尚对不需要穿防弹衣的短暂假期充满热情的年轻干员一样，GSG9的队友们似乎各有各的安排（除了一如既往和Mark等人泡在图纸中不亦乐乎的Marius），Dominic倒是更享受独处的时间——毕竟他已经历过许多足够刺激的事。  
不知算是事发突然，还是意料之中——五分钟后，他就被Seamus从自己的房间叫到了这儿。  
更衣室没有其他人。只有一排排上锁的柜子，通常在演习过后充当临时休息区的长椅，一个满脸倦怠的德国人，以及一个身材魁梧、神情严肃的SAS干员。  
Seamus显然是刚运动回来（八成又是长跑——Dominic漫无边际地想），头顶和脸上的汗珠清晰可见。  
没等Seamus出声质问，Dominic就主动开了口：“电箱是我放的。”被前运动员结实的胳膊卡在墙角的前卧底平静地抬起头，表情自然地像在陈述德国香肠的制作工序。“我在尝试缩小电箱体积的同时维持原有的伤害，这会给我们带来方便——就像Marius和他的宝贝ADS一样。”  
“这就是你给我的爆破锤通电的理由？你还撬开了我的柜子。”Seamus的苏格兰口音在Dominic听来莫名有趣。  
Dominic耸耸肩，Seamus没看出他这动作的意思，但肯定不会是道歉。  
为恶作剧赋予战术意义的德国人露出了狡黠的表情：“撬锁只是早年学到的基本技能之一。你知道吗，在那些摩托暴徒的聚集地——”  
Seamus没给他太多谈笑风生的机会。他往前逼了一步，一只手抓住Dominic不算太健硕的肩膀，另一只环在颈侧并微微发力迫使Dominic保持抬头的角度，几乎要把对方提了起来。现在他们脸对着脸，距离恐怕不超过半英尺，呼吸时的热气直接打在对方皮肤上，气氛奇异地发烫。  
看着这位苏格兰大个子紧绷的神情以及不可忽视的体格差，Dominic觉得是时候示弱了。他飞快地回顾自己可能得罪对方的所有言行，从看球赛时嘲讽意味的发言、聚会时藏在酒里的小佐料到前一天潜入更衣室安放的电箱，可这一回Seamus没给他辩驳的机会。宽大的手掌直接捂住了Dominic刚打算张开的嘴，后者的舌尖甚至能尝到对方掌心皮革与钢铁的味道。  
“你该管管你的电箱了。”Seamus压低了声音。“Mark说你误伤过他的干扰器，不止一台。Adriano的邪眼也是，据说还有廖的蛊毒。”  
Dominic突然有些想笑。他想起自己对同事们习惯性的观察，无论是任务中还是非工作时段，总有一些有趣的细节令他觉得生活不那么乏味。比如说几位英国人和那新来的意大利干员的友情，James Porter和廖子朗之间旁人难以领会的黑色幽默，还有Mark对Seamus超乎普通同事的信任乃至于依赖，以及后者对前者人际关系和生活上的照顾。当然，Dominic很清楚他们二人都把私人关系与工作分得很清楚，只要拿起武器、分好队伍，他们对彼此同样毫不留情，只是会在演习后的生活区避开别人的视线，小心翼翼地查看对方的伤口。  
“他向你告状了？我是说Mark那个小天才。”Dominic好不容易挣开Seamus捂在自己脸上的手，并努力使自己的声音显得不那么幸灾乐祸。“我不是故意的。”他补充道。  
要不是对这个德国人有一些基本的了解，Seamus几乎要以为他的道歉是认真的。“Mark没有告状，只是提了那么一句。”他还是回答了Dominic不算问题的问题。事实上，他有些生气，可他总觉得发泄的方向恐怕有些不对。  
Dominic讪笑了两声，努力抽出一只手握着Seamus结实的上臂，好让自己的脖子不那么难受。他理直气壮地说道：“那你应该找老Baker谈一谈，他可算是Mark和我共同的克星——话说回来，我们防守队伍的自我削弱某种意义上不正是你们的机会吗？”  
此时此刻，Seamus觉得眼前的男人比刚进彩虹小队不久就成功挑起英法战火的大嗓门法国人还难搞。“单就这次恶作剧而言，”他居高临下盯着Dominic平日看不出情感起伏的双眼，“你得给出一个解释，或是接受应有的惩罚。”  
“这算是私刑吗？”Dominic翘起嘴角，主动揽住了Seamus的脖颈。假期午后的消遣不仅可以是香烟，啤酒，改进后的小电箱与无辜的爆破锤，也可以是空荡荡的更衣室，肢体围起的逼仄空间，针锋相对的尖锐话语与血脉喷张、酣畅淋漓的性。“我宁可让你用这样的方式‘惩罚’我。”Dominic把自己“挂”在Seamus肩颈前，主动亲吻了他。  
Seamus不得不承认，Dominic的动作熟练得有些可怕。灵活的舌头还沾有烟酒的味道，兼带着讨好与挑衅的意味滑进他的口腔，迫使他以更粗暴的方式回应这个吻。这一回，Seamus很不客气地把Dominic夹在自己墙一般的身躯与真正的墙之间，握惯了枪和爆破锤的手指攥着Dominic后脑勺的短发，吞咽对方从喉咙深处挤出的每一句细碎的诅咒与赞美。  
当Seamus的进攻从唇舌转战到颈侧，Dominic已经开始催促他，语气明显地透出不耐烦：“我以为你会是个行动派。”  
Seamus毫不示弱地用嘴堵住了他的话头，曲起的膝盖磨蹭着德国人的大腿内侧，一只手猛地抽上对方的臀部。Dominic颤抖了一下，随即顺从（抑或说是主动）地就着Seamus的动作转过身站好。他的左前臂紧贴着墙，右手向后探，抓住Seamus的手腕，引导他把手伸进自己长裤的口袋。  
而当Seamus从他口袋中夹出一小瓶润滑剂时，尽管看不到身后人精彩的表情，确实从一开始就别有用心的Dominic还是无法自制地发出近乎戏谑的笑声。下一秒，他的裤子就被扯到膝盖，光裸的大腿随即收获了几记警告意味的掌掴。  
“你还真是准备充分。”Seamus冷笑着伸进一根手指，并在一分半钟后增加到两根——他没用多少润滑，这使Dominic疼得差点咬到自己的舌头——苏格兰人像探索对手阵型的破绽一样探索着Dominic体内的弱点。  
正如Seamus的积极预测，Dominic很快喘了起来，脸颊发烫，双腿颤抖，只能勉强维持站立的姿势。“操……”他忍不住小声咒骂，而Seamus没有因此放松手上的力道，反倒往里挖得更深，直到Dominic险些为突然的过度刺激大叫出声。要不是Seamus紧抓着他的腰，Dominic怀疑自己会因此跳起来。  
没等Dominic完全适应，Seamus就拉下裤链，把手指换成了自己身上的“爆破锤”。从Dominic的反应不难看出他绝非什么生涩的新手，就连放松和绷紧的节奏和时间点都把握得得心应手，这令Seamus不禁想象这个比自己年长一些的前卧底都经历了些什么，也令他忍不住在不至于影响对方日常工作的前提下，用更有力的撞击打破Dominic游刃有余的防守。  
就在Seamus从Dominic年轻时的脸联想到蜷缩在自己柜子角落的小电箱时，被侵犯得又痛又爽的Dominic又一次主动抬起手，向后勾住了苏格兰人的脖子。他勉强拧过上半身，就着这么一个别扭的姿势，与站在他身后、下半身分外忙碌的Seamus接吻。即便是接吻这种本应是情感与肉欲交融的动作，他们都没有闭上双眼。  
Seamus注意到，即便额上鼻尖全是汗，眼角因绝顶的刺激泛红，Dominic的瞳孔深处依旧盛着自己无法真正读懂的危险的故事。  
而Dominic只觉得身遭的空气热得可怕。二人都没有脱掉上衣，Seamus前胸的衣物正好挤压着他汗湿的后颈，摩擦间只觉得皮肤黏腻发痒，像盘绕着抓紧他躯干的粗糙藤蔓。“操，Seamus，我早该找你试一试的——”Dominic把脑袋抵在墙上，微眯着眼，将自己的体重完全交给Seamus环在自己腰上的手臂，享受般发出低哑的呻吟。  
愤怒逐渐转化为性冲动并得以发泄的Seamus不太愿意深思Dominic那句话的意思，但这性情乖张的德国人确实给他带来了难得的肉体欢愉——尽管他并未从中觉察到任何有关情爱的因素。即便是炽热的亲吻和爱抚，在Seamus和Dominic之间也仿佛是互相解决性欲时的一个技巧与程序。  
在Dominic体内射出后，Seamus很快拔了出来。失去了支撑的Dominic扶着墙缓缓跌坐在地上，面对已经开始收拾残局的Seamus喘着粗气，凌乱的头发和衣服蹭了些墙灰，显得狼狈不堪。当Seamus把润滑剂塞回自己手里时，Dominic捂着隐隐作痛的腰笑了：“怎么，对这个惩罚还算满意吗？”  
Seamus无奈地叹了口气。他走近Dominic，思索片刻还是将他抱了起来，苍白的大腿和腰腹上自己亲手炮制的淤青和红印令冷静下来的Seamus有些局促不安。他不认为自己完全消气了，可这与帮Dominic把裤子穿回去、再把他扔回该在的地方是两码事。  
“注意你的言行，”Seamus说。“你可以想象那些恶作剧的后果。”  
Dominic敷衍地哼了两声，把已经不那么烫的脑袋埋进Seamus温热的颈弯。

“关于上次电掉你干扰器那件事——”演习前，Dominic叫住了正在调整作战服的Mark。“对不起。顺便替我向Seamus道歉。”  
Mark疑惑地看了他一眼，但还是点了点头。  
Dominic向门口走去，又像是突然想起了什么，中途折返补充了一句：“对了，演习后帮我给他带句话，就说周日正午更衣室见。”  
对前情一无所知的Mark歪了歪脑袋，没能理解Dominic不曾刻意隐藏的微妙笑意。他拉紧了身上的升降带，跟在德国人身后全副武装地走向演习区。


End file.
